Pranks, IMs, Love & Hatred
by cherriebar
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's start iming! will anyone else come on!and what else happens when the Cullen kids are left home-alone? In im format, regular story, and phone format! *Origanlly titled IMing: The Cullen's In & Out*
1. New 2 Compu

**IMing: The Cullen's In & Out**

**The usernames: **

_**injured_again = Bella**_

_**pianomonster =Edward**_

_**pixiefriend = Alice**_

_**ghostwhite-Casper = Jasper**_

_**normalchild **__**naturalbeauty =Rosalie**_

_**grizzlieattack = Emmett**_

_**stayin'alive = Esme**_

_**DoctorDracula =Carlisle**_

Everyone except for Esme and Carlisle are logged in. . . .

_pixiefriend: _Hey Bella!

_injured_again: _Hey Alice, what's up?!

_pixiefriend: _Oh, just thinking about shopping, you?

_injured_again: _nm

_ghostwhite-Casper: _Nice 2 c u 2 Alice!

_pixiefriend: _Oh hey Jazzy!

_injured_again: _Hey Jasper

_pianomonster: _Hey Bella, and everyone

_injured_again: _Hi Edward, love ya!

_normalchild: _Hi!

_grizzlieattack: _Yo!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _What is normalchild suppose to mean Rose?

_normalchild: _Oh, if I was human, or normal, I would have a beautiful, precious daughter (child)

_pixiefriend: _I get it!

_grizzlieattack: _pianomonster, what the hack Edward!

_pianomonster: _I play the piano and are a monster.

_injured_again: _smart!

_grizzlieattack: _yeah your username is sooo you Bella, you could also use red cheeks

_injured_again: _look I'm blushing now lol

_injured_again: _Papercut!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _Rosalie, yours is still odd!

_normalchild: _Fine! BRB!

_**normal child has logged out.**_

_grizzlieattack: _Jasper, what is ghostwhite-Casper suppose to mean?!?

_pixiefriend: _Ooh, Ooh I know, I know, pick me, pick me!

_injured_again: _lol, yeah, Pick Alice, PICK ALICE!

_pianomonster: _Yeah, pick Alice bro!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _Our next contestant: Alice Cullen

_injured_again: _WHOOOO!

_pianomonster: _Alice, Alice, Alice!

_injured_again: _ALICE!

_pixiefriend: _YEAH!!! OK, he's pale aka ghost white and Casper is a ghost and it also rhymes with Jasper!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS you won the prize of winning!

_pixiefriend: _AWWWWWW awwwwwww

_injured_again: _BOOOOOOOOOO

_pianomonster:_ LAME

_ghostwhite-Casper: _FINE! you get a kiss!

_injured_again: _WHOO

_pixiefriend: _HE HE WHOo HOO

_injured_again: _Edward?

_pianomonster: _Uhhh you too! lol

_**naturalbeauty has logged on.**_

_naturalbeauty: _HAPPY?!? you better be!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _yes, while yes I am!

_pixiefriend_: lol

_injured_again_: lol

_grizzlieattack: _Ooh That suits you better

_injured_again:_ EWW

_pixiefriend: _SERIOUSLY

_pianomonster:_ YUCK

_ghostwhite-Casper: _UGH

_naturalbeauty: _thanks, lol

_**stayin'alive has logged in.**_

_**DoctorDracula has logged in.**_

_stayin'alive: _DINNER!

_injured_again: _huh?

_DoctorDracula: _Hey kids!

_stayin'alive: _Carlisle, aren't you at work?!

_DoctorDracula: _maybe…

_pixiefriend: _lol

_injured_again: _lol

_pianomonster: _lol

_ghostwhite-Casper: _lol

_naturalbeauty: _lol

_stayin'alive: _enough with the lols!

_grizzlieattack: _now I feel left out!

_pixiefriend: _lol

_injured_again: _lol

_grizzlieattack: _LOL!

_stayin'alive: _by dinner I meant, we're going hunting!

_pianomoster:_ Oh, OK!

_injured_again:_ Bye Edward!

_pianomonster:_ Bye love!

_**pianomonster has logged out.**_

_pixiefriend:_ Let's go Jazzy!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _ok

_**pixiefriend has logged out.**_

_**ghostwhite-Casper has logged out.**_

_naturalbeauty: _whatev, c ya

_grizzlieattack: _outta here!

_**naturalbeauty has logged out.**_

_injured_again: _Bye Carlisle, Bye Esme.

_stayin'alive: _Bye sweetie!

_DoctorDracula: _Bye Bella.

_**injured_again has logged out.**_

_stayin'alive: _Carlisle, get back to work, so you can come hunting with us!

_DoctorDracula: _When I said maybe, I really meant that, I am not at work!

_stayin'alive: _Oh! Well come on!

_**stayin'alive has logged out.**_

_**DoctorDracula has logged out.**_

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, I got bored, so I decided to write this. I know many people have done it, but oh well! Please review, especially if you want a second chapter!**_

_**And check out my other story, Shattered Glass!**_


	2. Expanding

_New characters: _

_Seth: neutralpup_

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper are logged in.

_injured_again: _hey what's up people?!?

_grizzlieattack: _you in a gang Bella?

_naturalbeauty: _no, she's just saying what normal people say Emmett!

_pixiefriend: _how does shopping sound?!?

_naturalbeauty: _it sounds great!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _Omg you guys are shopping like 24/7

_pianomonster: _tell me about it

_pixiefriend: _ok, it's fun, cool, sweet awesome…

_naturalbeauty: _amazing, fantastic, radical,

_injured_again: _not to mention expensive!

_pianomonster: _lol

_grizzlieattack: _LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

_ghostwhite-Casper: _what's with the 6 lols?

_grizzlieattack_: I didn't want to feel left out again like yesterday!

_pixiefriend: _lol, that's cute Emmett!

_grizzlieattack: _Alice, wanna have a arm wrestling contest! =D

_pixiefriend: _no, let's play a video game, ooh look, I bet I'm gonna win! =P

_injured_again: _lol

_grizzlieattack: _that's no fair!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _no way will you hurt her!

_**neutralpup has logged on.**_

_injured_again: _who are you "neutralpup"

_neutralpup: _guess, you're smart, I know u and u know me, btw

_grizzlieattack: _what's "btw" ?!?

_naturalbeauty: _omg, By The Way!!!

_grizzlieattack: _o

_pianomonster: _well, it says pup, so are you a werewolf?!?

_neutralpup: _yes…

_injured_again: _neutral, ur Seth!

_neutralpup: _yup!

_injured_again: _how'd you know who I was?!?

_neutralpup: _seriously, injured! again! that's totally you Bella!

_pixiefriend: _hey Seth!

_neutralpup: _yo Alice

_pixiefriend: _dagent!

_naturalbeauty: _and I am?

_neutralpup: _Rosalie

_pianomonster: _correct, I am

_grizzlieattack: _hint, EDWARD, but don't tell him I told u k!

_neutralpup: _ok, Edward?

_pianomonster: _Emmett you suck!

_ghostwhite-Casper:_ me?

_neutralpup: _Jasper and I g2g so c ya later!

_pixiefriend: _bye

_injured_again: _peace!

_pianomonster: _bye Seth

_naturalbeauty: _ttyl

_ghostwhite-Casper: _ya c ya!

_**grizzlieattack has logged out.**_

_naturalbeauty: _hey, this is Emmett, I punched my computer because I got robbed on Sims! well bye Seth!


	3. King's Request

_**[A/N: Thanks Alice Whitlock Hale JR. and cullenrox1901]**_

_New characters: _

Aro: _kingofthejungle_

Jane: _painxtorture_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_kingofthejungle: _hey Jane, what you doing?!

_painxtorture: _oh, well, just not on iming, that's for sure

_kingofthejungle: _really…

_painxtorture: _Na…

_**injured_again has logged on.**_

_**pianomonster has logged on.**_

_**ghostwhite-Casper has logged on.**_

_**naturalbeauty has logged on.**_

_**pixiefriend has logged on.**_

_**grizzlieattack has logged on.**_

_pianomonster: _Hey Aro, how is life?

_kingofthejungle: _Good, how's Carlisle?

_pixiefriend: _ask him

(kingofthejungleistyping…)

_**DoctorDracula has logged on.**_

_**stayin'alive has logged on.**_

_DoctorDracula: _Hey Aro, I'm good, you?

_stayin'alive: _Long time, no see.

_kingofthejungle: _yes… you guys should come visit…

_DoctorDracula: _We can't, Edward would not come.

_kingofthejungle: _let him stay…

_stayin'alive: _what about the other "kids"?

_painxtorture: _leave them, ok, it's not that hard of a concept, no genius or rocket science needed here!

_kingofthejungle: _JANE!

_**painxtoture has logged out.**_

_pixiefriend: _hey Emmett, you feel left out yet?!

_grizzlieattack: _yes, let us stay daddy!!! please XD

_pixiefriend: _I'll be good daddy!

_pianomonster: _I am NOT going, so whatever people

_DoctorDracula: _ok, kids, we're leaving today!

_kingofthejungle: _ok!

_**kingofthejungle has logged out.**_

_**DoctorDracula has logged out.**_

_**stayin'alive has logged out.**_

_naturalbeauty: _sweet! we get to stay home… we get to stay home!

_ghostwhite-Casper: _whooooooo

_pixiefriend: _hooooooo

_injured_again: _=D

_pianomonster: _on my way love!

_**pianomonster has logged out.**_

_**[A/N: so, what will happen when Carlisle and Esme aren't there? Will havoc break out, or will there be peace. most likely NOT! so see what happens next in chapter 4!] **_


	4. Mischief

_All the Cullen kids are logged on plus Bella (doesn't she count now, anyways!?)_

_**DoctorDracula has logged in.**_

_DoctorDracula: _you kids need to come down and say bye, especially to Esme!

_pixiefriend: _we're on our way!

**DOWNSTAIRS… in EM-POV**

"You kids be good, don't trash the house, feel free to put yourself in time out, and clean the house!" Esme states.

"Yeah, Yeah, enough with the motherly stuff, bye, I love you, leave please,"

"Love you to Emmett" Carlisle replies sarcastically.

After everyone says goodbye, we go upstairs and I log out of my instant messaging account.

before logging out…

_pianomonster: _Come over Bella, I am not staying on any longer

_injured_again: _k will be over aSAP

_pianomonster: _I'm actually going to pick you up…

_injured_again: _even better!

**Everyone is logged out…**

Edward walks out the door.

"Let's paint Edward's Volvo!" I shout.

"No, that's mean Emmett, I'm not taking the blame, you know how mad he would be?" Jasper says back.

I go the garage and get some spray paint, and remember Edward just left in his Volvo!

I decide to spray paint his wall instead. I spray it very messily in a dark blue, on one wall. Then I take all his music, which he had lined up in alphabetical order, and toss them in a box, randomly. Then I take the box, and paint it white. I duct tape the lid all the way around the box seven times, then securely attach it to his ceiling.

The doors opens, so I peer downstairs, to see Alice and Rosalie leaving, "Where you guys going?" Jasper questions them. "Shopping" They reply in harmony.

I leave Edward's room alone, and then move to Alice's and room. I go in her closets and take out her clothes, and put them in a box as well. It took 13 boxes just to fit all the clothes in, and I attach it to the wall. (I didn't take the time to fold them) I leave to buy some toys from Toys R Us to fill the clothes place. Edward walks in, and I run out the door.

I arrive home, sneak into Alice's room without being seen, and place the new Bratz dolls, Barbie dolls, Teddy Bears, Learing Toys, etc. in the closet.

I decide to do Jasper's room, since he wouldn't prank Edward with me.

I go to a pawn shop, to try and find a union flag. I find one and pay $33.50 for it!

I take it and post it on one of Jasper's walls.

I go to Rosalie's room, and find a box of all her old memories. I find some pictures of Royce. I post them all over her and I's room. Then I do the same to her closet as I had to Alice's.

**[A/N: I know Jasper and Alice share a room, so just remember that, I just don't feel the need to put that he does in his/her room. Please review, and yes I know this is a short chapter! But do not complain, because I want your help in making up the reactions of the others!]**


	5. Discovery

**[Thanks to everyone who voted last chapter! I was really excited when I saw how many reviews I got, so I decided I would go ahead and write chapter 5! And… My Right Kind of Wrong, I will add something about that in this chapter, hopefully, thanks for the reminder! And Emmett, being Emmett, doesn't think about how mad they will be, just how fun it is then]**

**EMPOV**

Since Bella and Edward had gone out to the forest, I decide to paint Edward's car dark blue as well. Alice and him liked Bella in blue, so why not his car and wall?

**JPOV**

I notice that Rosalie and Alice just got back from shopping, so I go outside to help them carry their bags in. Alice always loves when I do that. We take all of her bags up to her room, speedy fast. We stop, and I mutter under my breath "EMMETT". There was a _union _flag on my wall. A _union_! Alice wraps her arms around me, and tells me it's ok, that we will just take it down. Her being calm made me calmer, and Emmett hysterically laughing from downstairs was changing my mood. But even with him laughing so much, I could _not_ laugh, because I was incredibly mad!

And all the while Alice calmed me, for about 3 seconds, Rosalie screamed. We ran into her room, and found pictures of her and a guy all other the room. She was human in the pictures. It most have been Royce. I send calming waves to her, which helps about a millimeter, and then I ask the question that I had been pondering for a long time, 1 second in real time.

"How did he get those pictures?" I finally ask her.

"I had them in a box, when I am sad, about being a vampire, I think of how if he could have been right, better, everything would be so much happier, _I _would be so much happier" She explains to me.

"Oh" We say, and walk back into our room.

Rosalie, Alice and I finish bringing up the bags, and they both go to their closets to put their clothes, and scream.

I send calming waves, because now I was filled with anger too.

I look up in annoyance, and notice a bunch of boxes on the ceiling. We had a high ceiling, so we probably didn't notice them, running in and out. I jump up and take them all down, then rip off the lids.

We look into the boxes, and find all of her clothes thrown in them. "EMMETT!!!!" Alice and Rosalie shout. They run down the stairs, and I do too. I was fired up as well.

Edward and Bella walk in the door. "Whoa, what's happening here?" Bella asks.

"No Carlisle and Esme, EMMETT" I shout, then run after Rosalie and Alice.

"He's not here" Rosalie states angrily.

"He's out in the forest "hunting" " Edward replies.

"Thanks" Alice says.

"So what exactly did Emmett do?" Bella asks?

"Come with me…" In say grumpily.

Edward follows me up the stairs, I show him Alice's and I's room, and Rosalie's room, he and Bella chuckle. We go to his room, and inside, one his walls is very poorly spray-painted dark blue, and all of his CD's are missing. They too are taped to the ceiling.

"He said something about your Volvo, and I swear I had nothing to do with it!" I tell Edward.

"I know" We run to the garage.

Bella gasps. His Volvo was painted the same color as his one wall. Emmett was really going to get it!

We have a meeting in the living room. We planned to take revenge.

**[A/N: I hoped you liked it and if you did or didn't, please review anyways! If you guys review a lot, maybe I will update tomorrow! Maybe because I have been doing a lot of stuff lately so yeah. Please give me ideas on how they should take revenge! And for a good story to read go to RosalieHale381's page!]**

**P.S: If you review my story, then I will try to R&R your story! it may not happen to everyone, depends on how many I get, how busy I am and how much I update!**


	6. Seeking Revenge

_**[A/N: Right before they were going to run after Emmett, they decided to seek revenge instead, so here goes!, and thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter!, and sorry, really sorry about not updating!]**_

RPOV

"I've got it!" Alice shouts.

"What?" I ask. I was dying to get back at Emmett, even though I loved him, I mean after everything he did!

"We can pretend we killed you, so then he'll admit it's him, and then we can take another revenge"

"Play dead?!, that's…sickening" I imagine them ripping off my legs, and me still being alive.

"Actually, you just have to leave until we call you"

"Better"

"Or, we could pretend she committed suicide" Jasper states.

"No way!"

"Fine" he states laughing along with Edward.

"Well what's our second revenge?" Edward asks.

"We could play capture the flag, and our flag is his car, so whenever he tries to pass our side, we could tag the jeep and say "go to jail" and make it endless" Jasper says.

"That _would_ be funny" Alice says.

"That's it?" I ask.

"No, we could also kill his new computer" Edward states.

"Sure, why not"

So we run off into the woods, then we go close to Emmett, and I scream.

And of course he thinks it's because of what he did, so he laughs loudly.

Then, they go closer, and I run away.

They talk rather loudly; "Woo, glad we finally got rid of Rosalie, I mean that was plain rude to do that!"

I giggle.

Emmett runs over "NO NO NO, You KILLED Rosalie?"

"Yes, she spray-painted my car, and my wall, plus put all of my CDs on the ceiling!" Edward says.

"Yeah, she also took all of my clothes, and put them in boxes, also on the ceiling, and filled the spots in with toys!" Alice states.

"She put a union flag on my wall!" Jasper states angrily.

"Oh, but that was me! And now you killed her!"

They all gasp, "Oh, no"

"Esme and Carlisle are gonna kill us!" Alice says sadly.

They run home and I go back.

I hear them fake gasp about my room, then when Emmett is downstairs, smash his computer. Then I join them. We set up capture the flag, and Emmett is in his car.

We play an endless game of capture the flag, then go inside to fix our rooms, as Carlisle and Esme would be home tomorrow night.

_**[A/N: **_**Hope you enjoyed their revenge! I will try to update more often now!]**


	7. Covering & Faking

_**[ Sorry everyone, I haven't updated in like, what 11 days or so now? Well anyways, thanks soo much for the reviews, I Lovvvveeed them. And about the Bella/Emmett part, I changed it to Emmett from Alice, because that was a lot 'bout Emmett and Bella is a main character, so yeah. It is no relation to them dating or anything. Well thank you guys for reading my story, I hope you laugh every-now and then. I have to give it to my good friend, RosalieHale381; she gave me the idea of something about Emmett's jeep, and faking Rosalie's death for seeking revenge. She is a very good friend of mine and I will miss her this year, as we are going to diff. schools. =[ Well you might wanna check out her stories too, she's a great writer. Sorry this is so long, well ENJOY! **__**]**_

**This chapter goes out to all the people who take their time to review, even if it was just once. They said something, which is why this is already at chapter 7.**

**cullenrox1901**

**Master Spy Advenger**

**Big Dan Mongoosedog**

**.**

**RosalieHale381**

**Nessie's bff**

**anyalovesgreen**

**Emmett'sMunkeyGurl**

**FutureMrsEdwardC**

**_You guys rock!!!!!!!_**

Chapter 7 : Covering & Faking

EsmePOV

We are in the car, Carlisle is driving, heading home.

What if Emmett broke the TV again? Or someone broke my one-of-a-kind lion statue? Or the house is burned down? Or there's a hole in it. OH GOD!

MY GARDEN! "Go honey, please just get us home already, I can't believe you talked me into leaving them at the house alone!"

"Now sweetie, calm down, everything will be all right" I hear him mutter "hopefully" under his breath.

"I heard that"

"Well I figured you would!" he replies.

"Sorry honey, it's just—"

"I know, just look, the house isn't burned down and I don't see any damage…."

"To the outside" we say in harmony. We both laugh, and then get out of the car, grabbing our luggage and running to the door.

I open the door as fast as I can, and shout "We're home", even though they're all standing in front of us. Alice comes up and gives me a big hug and some flowers. I love Alice, she's so sweet.

"Hey Ma" Emmett says.

"Hi Emmett, what did you break?" I ask him.

"NOTHING" he replies harshly.

"Ok…. hi Bella, so anything happen to the house while we were gone?"

"No, just some fun" she replies, and I can take her word for it.

"Ok, well we're going to go unpack now…" I say wearily. Even though Bella says nothing happened, I still am not sure.

**EmmettPOV**

"Phew" we all sigh. They didn't suspect anything, well actually they suspected us all along, but never knew what we _really_ did and what _really_ happened.

We're lucky! The pranks they pulled on me as revenge though were pretty harsh. I was mad, extremely mad. I should go and challenge them to arm wrestling match, see how they like _that_!

Rosalie comes over and hugs me. "Calm down honey" she says sweetly.

"What, I'm not mad"

"Edward." she replies. Oh yeah, duh! Edward and his mind-reading skills, gift, or whatever, curse him!

I hug her back. I run outside and smash a rock for fun, a huge dent now in it, yeah that's my skill, gift thingy Edward!

The rest if the family comes out too. Alice looks all giddy, even Edward looks happy,

Before I even get a chance to ask, Alice says "There's going to be a Thunderstorm at 3:00 pm!" "Baseball time!" All of us say. "Woo!"

It's already 2:30 pm. Alice has been hiding this for a while now, as well as Edward. Well we all go to put on our baseball uniforms, and get our equipment.

Alice or Rosalie lent Bella an extra uniform, because even Bella had one on, though we _all_ know she can't play. Some of us just wouldn't be so "rude" as Esme would put it, to say it to her, let alone out loud.

"You going to play sweetheart?" Edward asks her.

"No, unless you help me, I'll be the one who's going to need catching!" she states.

I laugh, which is a huge boom. "Nice, I'm sure Edward will catch you"

"Indeed I will" he replies, and we all laugh some more.

_**[A/N: **_**Sorry I know this chapter was a little short, but please review! That's what makes me write these late at night, when I see all the wonderful reviews, I just have to update! Now please give me ideas, as to I am trying to plan out how this whole story is going to go! REVIEW! 3 you all, cherriebar ]**


End file.
